Just the Way You Are
by Sanderuhh
Summary: Dean Ambrose has many insecurities but his boyfriend Roman Reigns wastes no time in proving just how special he truly is. AMBREIGNS ONE-SHOT. LOTS OF FLUFF.


A shirtless Dean Ambrose frowned as he looked at himself in the mirror. It was late and he had been staring at himself for at least ten minutes. His boyfriend, whom was waiting for him in bed, would be knocking on the door any minute; questioning if something was wrong. Roman was very overprotective of him in that way. A sad sigh escaped Dean's mouth as he observed his features.

Quite frankly, he had no idea what Roman saw in him. All he saw when he looked in the mirror was scary looking scars, messy hair, chubby cheeks, and no taste in good clothes; the complete opposite of Roman. He had a beautifully structured face, amazing raven-colored hair, and he looked so good in everything that he wore. His clothes always seemed to fit perfectly on his fit body. Roman Reigns was a ten, no doubt.

Although Dean questioned how Roman could be attracted to him, he felt extremely lucky that Roman was his. He was sure no other man would see whatever it was that Roman saw in him. There were plenty of times that Dean thought about changing his appearance but always ended up not going through with it. He wanted to measure up so that he wouldn't end up embarrassing Roman in public. Roman never asked him to change but sometimes Dean felt like doing it; for the sake of Roman and his image. Dean suddenly jolted as there was a knock on the bathroom door. He knew it was Roman.

"Babe? You've been in there for half an hour. Are you okay?" Roman asked concerned. Dean grabbed his toothbrush and quickly grabbed the toothpaste, applying some to his toothbrush. He popped it in his mouth before unlocking the door and opening it.

"Sorry..brushing my teeth." he mumbled.

Roman walked inside and went to stand behind Dean. He wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and rested his chin on Dean's shoulder. He watched his boyfriend brush his teeth. "You're doing it again."

Dean looked at Roman through the mirror with a confused look. "Doing what?"

"Looking at yourself in the mirror...trying to find something wrong." Roman replied in disappointment. He and Dean have had this conversation so many times.

Dean slowly finished brushing his teeth and wiped his mouth with a cloth. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Dean..." The Samoan warned. He watched as Dean's face turned to one of defeat. "I told you to stop thinking like that, baby."

"You can't blame me for wondering." Before Roman could protest, Dean continued. "You can have Seth Rollins, Tyler Breeze, even Finn Balor. Why would you want me?"

Roman turned Dean around by the hips so they were face-to-face. "You know I can't even think about comparing you to them. They don't even come close to being as amazing as you are." Roman said softly. "I just wish you would realize that." he stroked Dean's cheek with the back of his hand.

Dean just bit his lip and looked at Roman with large innocent eyes. He really wished he wasn't as insecure as he is but he just couldn't help it sometimes. His confidence was shut down at the moment and he didn't want Roman to blame himself for it. He noticed the sadness in Roman's eyes. "It's not your fault I think of myself this way. I've just heard it all my life. I'm not attractive, not the brightest, and definitely not the smartest-" He got cut off by Roman kissing his lips passionately. The kiss didn't last long though.

"Stop saying that nonsense. You're amazing...just the way you are. I wouldn't have you any other way, Dean. I love you for you. Stop trying to change and be something you're not. They say that there's no such thing as the perfect guy. Well, I call them crazy because that guy does exist, and he's standing in front of me right now." Roman leaned in and placed a kiss on Dean's cheek.

Dean automatically blushed as he heard Roman's beautiful words. He couldn't help but to get teary eyed. "I love you. I love you so much and I'm..." he took a deep breath and continued, "...so scared that one day you're gonna wake up and realize that I'm not enough." his voice cracked.

Roman immediately shook his head. "Never. I love you, Dean. Everyday, I wake up and thank God that I have you. And I pray that no guy will realize what I already know and try to steal you away from me. I don't know how to survive in this world without you anymore... _that's_ how special you are Dean." Roman kissed him again, slowly but passionately. In that moment, Dean's confidence shot up a bit. The fact that Roman had his own worries surprised him.

"I would never leave you. I love you." Dean mumbled against his lips.

"I know baby. I know." As Roman stopped the kiss to hug his boyfriend, he suddenly got butterflies in his stomach when he came to a certain realization. He hoped Dean didn't notice, otherwise he would think something was wrong. A small smile formed on his face as he kissed the stop of Dean's head.

* * *

 **1 week later...**

"Can you tell me where we're going now?" Dean wined as got in the passengers seat of Roman's car.

"Can't ruin the surprise, babe." Roman grinned as he put his seat belt on and started the car. Dean sighed, giving up on trying to figure it out. They drove for about ten minutes before Roman finally pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant. Dean didn't notice how big the place was until they walked inside. It was very widespread with lots of tables and booths surrounding a stage. It had a couple of microphones, stools, a guitar, and what looked like a karaoke machine.

The more they walked in, the more Dean started to notice that a lot of their friends and coworkers were there...along with strangers. What was going on? Dean asked himself. He snapped out of it when Roman took his hand and led him in between the tables.

"Sit." Roman smiled and pointed to the chair that was located right in front of the stage. Dean looked around and saw all the big smiles on the faces of their friends. He was still confused but sat down anyway. His eyes went wide as he watched Roman step onto the stage and grab the guitar. He sat on the stool that was placed right in front of Dean.

The manager of the restaurant went up on stage. "Our next performer is Roman Reigns!" he announced and got off the stage as everyone clapped.

Dean was confused to say the least. He had no idea Roman could sing...let alone play the guitar. He sat up straight and was more than ready to hear his boyfriend sing. Roman started of slow and the lighting was dimmed down. He started singing...

 _Oh, his eyes, his eyes make the stars look like they're not shining_  
 _His hair, his hair falls perfectly without him trying_  
 _He's so beautiful_  
 _And I tell him everyday._

 _Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment him, he won't believe me_  
 _And it's so, it's so sad to think that he doesn't see what I see_  
 _But every time he asks me do I look okay?_  
 _I say_

 _When I see your face_  
 _There's not a thing that I would change_  
 _'Cause you're amazing_  
 _Just the way you are_

Dean immediately knew what song he was singing. It was the acoustic version of Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars. Except he changed all the _hers_ and _shes_ to _his_ and _he's._ He felt his heart rate speed up as he locked eyes with Roman, all while he sang. He had a beautiful voice. His voice was naturally deep but in that moment, it was so soft.

 _And when you smile_  
 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
 _'Cause boy, you're amazing_  
 _Just the way you are_

 _His lips, his lips, I could kiss them all day if he'd let me_  
 _His laugh his laugh, he hates but I think it's so sexy_  
 _He's so beautiful_  
 _And I tell him everyday_

Dean had tears in his eyes. In this moment, he felt so loved, appreciated, and important. Not that Roman never made him feel that way. This time, it was just much more special. All their friends present, and even the strangers he didn't know. He sniffled and wiped the tears away. His heart was melting now as he continued to listen to the lyrics of the song. Roman really did love him for who he was.

 _Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change_

 _If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same_

 _So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

 _You know I'll say_

 _When I see your face_

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

 _'Cause boy you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are_

Loud cheers and claps erupted in the restaurant as Roman finished the song. Dean stood up and clapped proudly at his boyfriend. He watched as Roman placed the guitar back in it's place then approached him, grabbing the microphone along the way. He stood right in front of Dean and spoke into the microphone.

"If ya'll didn't already know, that song was dedicated to my amazing boyfriend here, Dean Ambrose." Everyone clapped again and Dean blushed. "Dean, I hope you listened to the lyrics to that song because I mean every single one of those words towards you. I love you and I wouldn't change a single thing about you. I feel like the luckiest man in the world because I have you...I just hope that I can have you forever." Roman pulled a small box our from his jeans pocket, making Dean gasp. He got on one knee and open the box revealing a silver band ring with diamonds around it. "Dean Ambrose, make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Dean closed his eyes momentarily. He couldn't believe this was happening. Roman wanted to spend the rest of his life with him! He wanted to marry him! And he was declaring that in front of all these people! He opened his eyes back up and looked down at Roman, who was waiting for an answer.

"Yes...yes." he said breathlessly.

Everyone clapped and cheered as Roman placed the ring on Dean's finger and stood up to hug him. "I love you so much baby. I promise to be the best husband. You deserve it. I'm going to make you so happy." Roman whispered in Dean's ear.

Dean's confidence was definitely back in its proper place now. "I love you too. I'm already the happiest I could possibly be, because of you."

"This is just the beginning baby boy." Roman pulled back and ran his fingers through Dean's hair. "You're so beautiful. My beautiful fiance...who is going to become my beautiful husband." Roman teased softly as he studied Dean's face. He immediately noticed the confidence in his facial expressions.

Dean pulled him forward and kissed him on the lips...causing everyone in the restaurant to cheer even louder.

* * *

 **A/N: My original plan wasn't to include the song but I came across it and thought it fit well into the story so I used it :) Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **P.S.- An update for Art of Love is in progress! Stay tuned.**


End file.
